One or more users may wish to access data stored within a data storage device. The data storage device may comprise a number of data storage drives, such as hard disk drives. In certain occasions the data may be accessed and shared by the one or more users. The data may be shared using one or more shared directories, for example. Often, an administrator of the data storage device may wish to easily configure access to the shared data by the one or more users. For example, the administrator may wish to easily and efficiently suspend or resume user access to the shared data. Unfortunately, administering or configuring such user access to one or more shares may be an arduous process for the administrator.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.